Kongregate Wiki:Requests for adminship
are necessary to the maintenance of any Wiki. They act as spokespersons of the Wiki, and they are expected to behave in such a manner so as to benefit the Wiki. As such, Sysoption is not a right, but rather an endowment of additional authority (as well as responsibility) granted to certain individuals who have proved themselves to be valuable assets to the Wiki. The RfA (Request for Adminship) is a response to the need for additional Sysops to monitor the Wiki and perform Administrative duties. It has been used to great success on other Wikis both in facilitating nominations and promotions, as well as fostering community activism within the Wiki. This page acts both as a policy page as well as a dynamic list of current nominations. In short, the RfA is the process by which candidates are nominated, voted upon, and selected. A system-generated list of current Administrators may be found . A category containing links to all resolved RfAs may be found here. RfA Process Nominations Candidates may be nominated either by themselves, or other individuals for their exemplar contributions to the Wiki. The nominator should indicate the reasons that he or she feels that the nominee would be a valuable asset to the Wiki community, giving particular regard to why they believe that the candidate deserves the additional powers of a Sysop. The candidate should then indicate their assent to the nomination (if they so choose), and should add any additional comments regarding their candidacy (assuming they were nominated by someone else). Instructions for how to nominate a candidate can be found below. Voting Any member of the community is free to indicate their feelings towards the candidate. These “votes” should indicate whether you support or oppose the candidate, or, alternatively, you may indicate a neutral position. These votes are used as an indicator by the , and, as such, comments should indicate some insight into the position taken by the voter. While a reason is not strictly required, a vote that provides reasoning will not only be a more valuable tool for the Bureaucrats, it will also be cause for greater consideration and will have a greater impact on the final decision. In order to maintain a sense of decorum on the voting page, responses to votes should be added to the nominees talk page, not on the RfA itself. Promotion It is important to note that a well-supported nomination is not a guarantee for an administrator position—the final decision rests solely with the current administrative team. The current Administrators are in a unique position to gauge which candidates are well-suited for the role of Sysop, and, as such, the voting, while an important tool, is not the deciding factor. The decision as to whether a Sysop is required at a given time is also left up to the current Administrators. As such, the promotion of a candidate could be held off until a later date even if the candidate were acceptable. A nomination ends when either the Bureaucrats decide to promote the candidate, or, when the voting stagnates and no decision is reached and/or the Administrative team is unwilling to promote a candidate. Candidates may reapply for the position or may be nominated again at a later date. Example Nomination Active Nominations None at the moment (Closed) Instructions This simple three-step plan was adopted from GuildWiki and PvXwiki in order to facilitate nominations. Insert the following text in the active nominations section above, underneath any existing entries: : /Username}} Where "Username" is the name of the nominee. Proceed to click on the red link created by the 1st template, and insert: : Be sure to fill in the second argument with your actual rationale and to sign and date it. Finally, insert the following templates at the top of the nominee's talk page: : This template will alert the user that he/she has been nominated. Note: The nomination itself counts as a "support" vote. The nominator does not vote on the RfA. See also *KW:ADMIN Requests for adminship